


Dance With Me

by thekingslover



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, I just wanted to write them dancing, M/M, Mission fic in that a mission is happening but no details, literally just fluff, so i did twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: Nicky stood when Joe reached him. His suit was slightly wrinkled and his tie a touch lopsided, but regardless, absolutely mouth-watering.Joe held out a hand. “Dance with me.”“You’re late.”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 255





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my nickyjoe tumblr sideblog, monicashipsnickyjoe. Main blog is thekingslover.

Joe was running a little late to a party at the local dance hall. It had taken him some time to select the perfect outfit. In the end, he selected a classic suit, no tie, with the top two buttons undone. He triple-checked himself in the mirror, added a dash of cologne, and flew out the door.

He waved down a taxi, paid the driver double to hurry.

The dance hall was alight from within, all windows and doors thrown open. Cars covered every inch of parking lot and spilled out onto the street. A line waited to get in. Joe handed over the fare and exited the cab. “I’ll walk from here.”

Other couples had similar ideas. Some abandoned their cars where they were on the road, running hand in hand toward the dance hall.

Joe hurried, too. He presented his invitation at the door and then slipped inside.

A live band played onstage at one end of the large open room. Tables and chairs lined both sides with a dance floor between them.

Joe glanced across the room. Immediately, his eyes fell onto his beloved, making polite small talk with the woman beside him. Smiling, Joe started forward. Not about to waste time walking around the dance floor, he danced his way through it instead. He twirled once, to avoid another dancing couple. When he looked up again, his Nicky was watching him, the poor woman beside him entirely forgotten. She tried once more for conversation before rolling her eyes, taking her drink, and moving away.

Nicky stood when Joe reached him. His suit was slightly wrinkled and his tie a touch lopsided, but regardless, absolutely mouth-watering.

Joe held out a hand. “Dance with me.”

“You’re late.” Nicky placed his hand in Joe’s.

Joe pulled him into his arms. “It takes time, my love, to look this beautiful.”

“It doesn’t,” Nicky said. “Not for you.”

“You’re biased.”

“Very.”

Joe smiled wider as he pulled Nicky out to the dance floor. He held Nicky’s hand to his heart, pressed their cheeks together, and danced.

“You look ravishing,” Joe whispered in his ear. “Perhaps we can find a quiet corner later to -”

“We are on a mission, my heart,” Nicky said, stopping him.

Joe groaned. He hadn’t forgotten, of course, but with the soft music and Nicky warm in his arms, he had hoped there would be time enough for both.

Nicky kissed his cheek. “Later,” he said like a promise.

Joe turned toward him and stole a kiss from his lips. “A man after my heart.”

“Actually,” Nicky said. “I believe I already own it.”

Joe laughed. “You know you do.”

Nicky gave Joe one of the soft smiles he treasured. Unfortunately it did not last, as the fire alarm sounded a few seconds before a loud explosion rumbled through the building.

Andy’s signal.

As the crowd panicked and fled the building, Joe sighed. “I had hoped for more dancing.”

Nicky squeezed his hand, even as he admonished him, “You should have been on time.”

Together, they weaved through the crowd toward the explosion and the mission.

*

Later, after successfully completing the mission, they return to the safe house covered in dust and blood. Joe dropped his suit coat on the back of the chair in the kitchen, then joined Nicky at the counter, wrapping his arms around him from behind as Nicky set out some cups for tea.

“Only one dance, Nicolo,” Joe said, heartbroken he hadn’t had more time to appreciate Nicky in his suit _before_ it was half ruined, or the feel of him out on the dance floor. “What a waste.”

“Perhaps not.” Nicky touched Joe’s wrists, then gently removed his hold. He stepped down the length of the counter to the fridge, and then reached above it for the old radio.

“That thing cannot still work,” Joe said.

Nicky fiddled with the dials. “I replaced the battery this morning.”

“You didn’t.”

Nicky smiled a little, shy. “I know you like to dance. I suspected we might be here.”

Static crackled in the speakers. Nicky found a talk radio show but kept turning, and there - he stopped on a station with music, a slow Motown song. He set the radio on the counter and turned toward Joe.

“This isn’t a dance hall,” Nicky said, stepping closer. “Our clothes are beyond repair. But I am still hoping…” He held out a hand. 

He didn’t even have to ask. Joe immediately took his hand. 

“You spoil me, my heart,” Joe said. He eased into Nicky’s waiting arms. 

There was blood in his hair, and his hand left a print in the dust on Nicky’s shirt.

But as they held each other close, swaying with the music, it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I never know how to reply to comments, but I see each and every one. They give me life, thank you so much.


End file.
